


Hug time

by Polyhexian



Series: Humanformers: The Music AU [52]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Humanformers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Third Person, it's fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/pseuds/Polyhexian
Summary: Chromedome is lonely.
Relationships: Brainstorm/Chromedome (Transformers), Brainstorm/Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers)
Series: Humanformers: The Music AU [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859230
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Hug time

Brainstorm was focused on the papers he was grading for his Physics class when he heard movement behind him and turned. 

"Hey, Storms," said Chromedome, leaning against the doorframe, "Whatcha up to?" 

"Class stuff," Brainstorm answered, gesturing with a pen toward them for emphasis, "Is Rewind done streaming yet?"

"No, he's still live," Chromedome said, tilting his head, "I think he's playing Fortnite." 

"What's up?" Brainstorm prompted, wondering what Chromedome was here for. 

"Nothing," he said, leaning away from the door and crossing the room to stand behind Brainstorm's chair to look at his paperwork on the desk, "What class is this for?"

"Oh, Physics 101," Brainstorm answered, looking down at the paper on the top of the stack he had been reading, "These are just lab write-ups, so they're pretty easy to go through, I really just need to make sure they actually did it, and-" As he'd been speaking Chromedome had leaned down to wind his arms around his neck. "Are you sure you don't want anything?"

"I'm just lonely," Chromedome admitted, "I can go if I'm distracting you."

"No! No, no, it's alright," Brainstorm said quickly, "Are you okay? You seemed off this morning, too." 

"It's nothing important," Chromedome assured him, tightening his arms and nuzzling his cheek against the top of his partner's head, "I was just itching for a little company is all." 

Brainstorm frowned, then pointedly turned his chair around, pulling out of Chromedome's grip. He reached up and tugged him down into his lap. 

"You're being evasive," Brainstorm told him, wrapping him in his arms and pulling him against his chest, "Come on. You know you're going to tell me eventually." 

Chromedome fidgeted anxiously before he sighed, setting his chin on Brainstorm's shoulder and wrapping his arms loosely around his neck. "It's my mom's birthday, is all."

"Ah," Brainstorm huffed, then gave Chromedome a squeeze, "Sorry about that."

"I know it's silly," Chromedome sighed, "It's just been on my mind all day."

"Did you _want_ to speak to her?" Brainstorm asked.

"Not really," Chromedome admitted, "So I don't know why it bothers me so much."

"Nobody likes knowing their parents don't want them, CD," Brainstorm said softly, and Chromedome immediately tensed up.

"Ah, shit, Storm, I'm sorry, I didn't mean t-"

"It's okay," Brainstorm cut him off, nuzzling their faces together fondly and rubbing his back, "I get it."

"...Thanks," Chromedome said eventually, "I really needed a hug."

Brainstorm wiggled back in his chair, getting comfortable. "Well you don't have to go anywhere. If you don't mind me reading lab write-ups you can stay right there all day. Or until my legs fall asleep, whichever comes first."

Chromedome laughed and tightened his arms. "Thank you. I love you."

"I know," Brainstorm said, tilting his head to give Chromedome a kiss, "I love you, too."


End file.
